Servants Never to Be (For Good Reasons, Mostly)
by A Special Kind of Stupid
Summary: A thing full of OC servants, designed because nobody else will do so. chances of these servants ever getting mainstream: 0%
1. Nuclear Caster

**"I am TOTALLY exploiting the nature of really weird servants with this one" – Me, just now.**

* * *

Servant: Caster

Name: Trinity

Alignment: Neutral Evil

Traits: Star, Modern, Threat to Humanity

Stats:

Strength: EX

Agility: D

Endurance: E+

Mana: A+

Noble Phantasm: C

Luck: E

Historical Description: One of the most dangerous weapons ever made, The Nuclear Bomb, was made first by the United States, and unleashed upon Japan during WWII. The very first test of the original nuclear bomb, the Trinity device, was an event which would shake the foundation of the world for ages to come. Trinity is the fusion of the scientists whom created the nuclear bomb, the fruits of their labor in the form of a servant

Physical Description: Trinity has the form of a female woman of the age of 25, with gray hair, and sickly green eyes which almost seem to glow in the darkness. She wears a set of American military fatigues beneath a long white lab coat. Pinned to the breast of her uniform, is a number of different medals and awards, which look significantly degraded, as if they were mistreated or neglected for an infinite amount of time. Sewn into the shoulder of her lab coat, is a radiation symbol. And, emblazoned proudly upon her military cap, is the Logo of the Manhattan Engineer District, the group that created her.

Personality: she is an efficient individual, who treats herself as a weapon, and thusly acts as a weapon, and nothing more. She will unquestioningly follow her Master without any regard for her own life and will act without the slightest hesitation on any order. As a 'weapon', she is neither good nor evil, her own actions dictated by the ones who wield her. However, even as a weapon, she holds a bit of humanity still within her, from the many different scientists, engineers, and military officials whose souls were fused together to bring her into being. Perhaps, if a master is willing to show her enough kindness and humanity… maybe she'll unlock some for herself.

Skills:

Innocent Monster E+: Trinity, as the world's most hated weapon, is absolutely despised by all people as the symbol of everything they hate, and the end of all things. And even Trinity would agree that yes, hating her is more than a little justified. But, few people seem to care, or realize, that no matter how history would go, The Nuclear bomb would come into existence. And, though it is utterly reprehensible, the nuclear bomb is the only thing that is preventing large wars in the modern day. Is she evil? Yes. But is she also the only thing keeping us alive? Also yes.

Pioneer of the Stars B-: the nuclear bomb was a creation which shook the foundation of the world for generations to come. This weapon was the catalyst for more than a few events in modern history, and has been the center of more than a few problems all around the world. Its existence shaped this world, earning it the title, of Pioneer of the Stars.

Territory Creation D-: wherever the bomb lands, its effects will make itself known immediately. Air filled with death, land turned to soot, and a lifeless and gray reality engulfing every inch of the blast. This, is where Trinity resides. This, is the territory of the Nuclear Bomb.

Flames of Annihilation C+: this is more than just the flame which consumes the blast, the unrelenting heat which turns all to soot. This is more than just the force, the wave of power which topples even the mightiest of buildings. No, this is the flame that hides invisible in the air, the air left behind which brings ruin to all unlucky enough to survive the initial blast. This is the flame that bring the end of the world, the radiation which guarantees suffering.

Megaton EX: this bomb has the power to end all life. This is the Apocalypse realized. Before her, the end of life never felt so final, so brilliant and prophetic. Her flames, are the end of the world realized, a symbol of death that not even the Bubonic Plague, or Noah's Flood, can hope to match.

Noble Phantasm:

Little Man: The Fire Which Brings Death.

Rank: C

Type: Anti-City

Number of Targets: 1 - ?

Description: The Little Man, the first Nuclear Bomb to ever be put into action, the bomb which wiped out Hiroshima. Trinity's noble phantasm is nothing short of an honest nuclear bomb, which she can detonate as she pleases, wiping out all life except for herself, and those strong enough to survive the attack. She can only detonate the bomb a single time in a day… but that means that she potentially has 7 nuclear bombs she can detonate in the span of a single week. The bomb is so catastrophically destructive, that the only way her master would be able to survive, is if he was somewhere safe before the bomb went off. This Noble Phantasm is her bane, just as much as her boon. A bomb does not discriminate; it only kills. There is no Noble Phantasm which embodies this more than Little Man.

* * *

 **AN: Yeah, that right, I decided to turn an entire nuke into a Waifu! This is what we call MAXIMUM DEGENERACY! Basically, this is just going to be a list of theoretical characters that could be servants (Maybe), but most definitely will never be official, for obvious reasons. Basically, this is going to be a list that might trigger a ton of softies. At that, I say toughen up, buttercup! Don't really care if you like, comment, or any of that jazz, I'm only doing this because I am bored. If anybody is insane enough to give me a request, I will consider it, and I may do it. Otherwise, I'll just come up with insane servant ideas. Gonna have some pretty spontaneous uploads, so don't expect any semblance of a schedule. Oh, and I'm kind of new to this trash, so if anybody actually cared enough to give me any sort of feedback, that would be somewhat appreciated.**

 **Toodle Loo!**

 **A Special Kind of Stupid.**


	2. Elephantine Berserker

**"If a dog can do it, so can he." Me, thinking about servants**

* * *

Servant: Berserker

Name: Jumbo

Alignment: Chaotic Neutral

Traits: Earth, Beast, Large

Stats:

Strength: A++

Agility: D-

Endurance: C+

Mana: C-

Noble Phantasm: D+

Luck: B-

Historical Description: The origin of the word Jumbo, Jumbo was a colossal elephant which towered above all other elephants. Originally kept in the London Zoo, he was practically inseparable from his caretaker, Matthew Scott, and beloved by visitors for the rides he would give. However, when separated from Matthew Scott, he would become angry and restless, and was practically uncontrollable by any person except for Matthew Scott himself. Later, Jumbo was sold to the Barnum and Bailey Circus, where he became a popular attraction, with Matthew Scott, of course, coming along for the ride. Jumbo died when a full-sized train ran straight into him, both killing the colossal elephant, and derailing the train.

Physical Description: Jumbo is a colossal Elephant, nearly 3 times larger than most other elephants, and wears a set of elephant armor that is brightly colored, like something from a circus. With him at all times, is a simple man who calls himself Matthew Scott, the man being the voice of reason for the mighty beast.

Personality: around children and Matthew Scott, Jumbo is a kind, caring, and loving creature, taking kids on rides, and sharing beers with his favorite person **(Yes, Matthew Scott shared beers with Jumbo in real life)**. However, in battle, and when Matthew Scott is not around to care for him, Jumbo is a raging machine of pure muscle, a powerhouse beast which cannot be stopped by normal means.

Skills:

Madness Enhancement EX: Jumbo was unstoppable when angry, a characteristic which passed on with him when he died. His madness enhancement, combined with his immense physical strength, makes him one of the physically strongest servants to exist

Monstrous Strength A: Jumbo was a known powerhouse, and this monstrous power also enhances his natural ability, furthering his strength to even more ridiculous levels.

Beloved by Children B: A skill given to those who gained the admiration and respect of the youngest, Jumbo was an elephant that any child who visited the London Zoo or Circus loved to see, and was one of the most popular animals in the London zoo in the time he was there.

Toughness E: when it takes an entire train to kill you, and you still derail the train in the end, you usually get a reputation for strength. However, compared to a number of the servants that exist, a train is somewhat pansy-sauce, so this skill is extremely low-ranked

Noble Phantasm:

Jumbo: The Largest Elephant to Ever Live

Rank: D+

Type: Anti-Army

Targets: 1-50

Description: When Jumbo rampages, very few things can stop him. This Noble Phantasm exaggerates his already insane strength as a servant even further, as he crushes everything in his path with an unstoppable might. This Noble Phantasm can only be deactivated if Matthew Scott stops Jumbo personally, or if Jumbo is somehow killed during its activation period.

Dialogue:

 **(Summoned)**

"Hey. Name's Matthew Scott. This guy? He's Jumbo."

*trumpeting*

"…?"

"What, Rider? No, he's Berserker."

"…?"

"Yeah, I'm not the servant, just here for the ride. Me and Jumbo are practically inseparable. Wherever he goes, I go. Anyways, enough about that. Nice to meet you, Boss. Know any good places to get a pint to celebrate? It's been almost 130 years since Jumbo and I last shared a drink, and I intend to make up for lost time."

 **(After asking about Jumbo's docile behavior)**

"Well, Jumbo always has been friendly. I mean, he kind of has to be to last so long in a Zoo or circus, you know?"

"…"

"Hey, just because he's friendly, doesn't mean he can't get angry. As long as I'm around, you should be fine. Anyways, feeling up for a ride? Jumbo seems willing to let you on, if you want."

 **(After First Victory)**

*Triumphant Trumpeting*

"Great job, old friend! Hey, Boss, Mind if Jumbo and I go celebrate for a bit?

"…?"

"Nah, It's always been something of a ritual between the two of us."

"…"

"Thanks, Boss. Hey, Jumbo, want to go get a pint or three?"

*pleased trumpeting*

 **(Releasing Noble Phantasm)**

"Jumbo, old friend, when we get out of this, we are going to drink until we can't drink anymore. Until then, we have to end this. Ready?"

*grunts in agreement*

"Alright. Jumbo! Crush them."

*Elephantine bellows of rage, and feet crushing the earth*

"This is the strongest beast to roam the earth, and my dearest friend. Let's see you take Jumbo, the Largest Elephant to Ever Live, head on!"

 **(Death)**

"Hey… Jumbo?"

*Weak trumpeting*

"How… about… one last… drink, yeah?"

…

 **(Servant Berserker has been eliminated)**

* * *

 **AN: Hey, if a dog can do it, so can he. So, basically, big frikkin elephant. I'd say that he was created by Gaia to crush some humans, but he seems to be doing the exact opposite of that, huh? Anyways, somebody asked me to do dialogue for all of the servants, so I'm going to do that. When I go back to the Nuke to revamp her (Because, honestly, I don't think that I did as good of a job with her as I could have), I'll add dialogue for her as well. The dialogue will be pretty basic stuff, only a few different scenarios, but hopefully enough to get a better idea of their personalities. Anyways, send and ideas you want me to try to make, and I will consider it. Until then… uh…**

 **A Special Kind of Stupid.**


End file.
